So different that it might actually work
by lets-just-now.tumblr.com
Summary: SANTANA FROM GLEE AND MARISSA FROM THE O.C. the main characters from the oc is living in the nicer parts of Lima but a water leak at their highclass school is making them transfer to McKinley high for a few months that's when Santana and Mrissa meet. but Merissa has Ryan and Santana and Brittany still has something between them. rated M


_**So different that it might actually work **_

_**Hi ! I love the OC and I ocf love Glee so I'm doing a cross over Santana and Merissa and maybe somebody else can get crossed over how knows :P ! feel free to give me ideas!**_

_**Review and let me know if I should continue! thank you.**_

_**Ch1**_

In the city Lima most people are living pretty simple, Butt there is parts that are super rich and parts that are pretty poor. High class and ghetto I guess. McKinley high school is a school in the simple areas were the known glee kids go to school. They aren't popular but people know who they are because they are pretty out there when it comes to cloths and looks and sexuality and so on.

In the high class part of Lima Merissa Cooper and her family lives and her boyfriend Ryan Atwood's family too, the Cohen's. Summer, Marissa's best friend is dating Ryan's stepbrother so the four of them is pretty inseparable.

The high class high school has gotten a water leak so some of the richer kids are going to transfer to McKinley High for a cupule of months, but not all of them, many not because they simply refused to. Marissa, Ryan, Seth (the stepbrother) and Summer are some of the student who are going to be attending McKinley for a few months, starting after this weekend.

''ugh…I can't believe you talked me in to this Cooper! Why would you want to go to that school when we have a perfectly good excuse to get away and chill?'' summer asked sitting on Ryan's Bed in the pool house.

''oh come on I don't want to miss school for like a half a year, unlike you I want a future.'' Marissa said back while picking up one of Ryan's linen that lay on the floor and began folding it and smiling at Summer's words.

''I have future plans!'' she said defensively as the two boys came in the room. ''I just got to find the right man with the right amount of money to make them happen''

''OH that's so smart of you why haven't I thought of that'' Seth said sarcastically and jumped onto the couch.

''because you don't have the brains nor the boobs Cohen.'' Summer snapped back.

They continued to argue they have a sort of love hate thing going on. Meanwhile Ryan just walked up to Merissa and gave her a long sweet kiss on the lips.

''what was that for?'' Marissa asked when they parted and had their foreheads against etch others.

''for you. Just for you being you'' Ryan said and smiled with that cute smile only he could do. She just smiled back thinking that Ryan is the sweetest guy on earth.

''are you excited for McKinley on Monday?'' Marissa asked in his arms.

''yea I guess, I don't know. I guess it will be nice to go somewhere less fancy. No offence.'' he said a little awkwardly knowing that Marissa and her family and friends are very rich. Well Ryan is also very rich now but he lived in a ghetto until the Cohens adopted him as a teen.

''Ryan, it's okay. I'm just happy you are okey with this'' she smiled and kissed him on the nose real quick and then turned her attention to her two fighting friends with a smile.

Meanwhile in glee club coir room right after the lesson ended.

''I'm so looking forward to Monday! Can you guys imagine all the high class chicks with daddy issues there will be to bang?'' puck said. All the guys smiled and imagined some nasty things in their minds except for Kurt and Blain who just looked at each other and smiled because they don't need nor do they what some girl from other side of town. They have each other and that's more enough.

Rachel and Tina both punched there boyfriends and looked at them with angry eyes to make them remember there existent. It worked.

''ugh puck your so disgusting'' Santana said and rolled her eyes.

''and who are you trying to fool, like you weren't thinking the same. Or are you still trying to make Britt you girlfriend?'' puck snapped back at the latina.

''oh please I can get whoever I want. And no, Brittany and I are over.'' Santana said.

Brittany and Santana have a history and Santana still loves Brittany…at least she thinks she still dose. But Brittany didn't want to be with Santana because she refused to come out and later on when she finely had the courage to do so Brittany had a boyfriend, Artie. Santana had tried to get her back but Brittany has too much heart to break up with her current boyfriend. But sometimes Santana can feel that the blod is still looking at her or thinking of her or talking to her in a particular way that makes it so hard for Santana to get over her. Brittany looked at Santana when she said that while Artie where looking at Brittany. Santana just looked straight ahead with her arms folded over her chest. Santana didn't want anybody looking at her she was ashamed over this because she knows that everybody knows how hard Brittany broke her heart and that isn't exactly the type of thing that should happen to a badass. But the glee kids are nice and wouldn't ever make fun of her (not that anybody would dare to), but still it's humiliating.

''okay let's bet on it. I bet I will get a girl in bed before you'' puck said cocky.

''I will not take that bet! That's stupid I mean you would hump anything with a hole in it.'' She said with disgust. ''I for one have standards. Anyway why I'm I still here the class is over. Bye losers.'' She said and walked out with firm steps.

_**o-o**_

**Monday.**

The four of them walked in to McKinley high and sighed because wow this was nothing like their usual school everything here was…just so much…cheaper. Merissa and Ryan where holding hands and Ryan had Seth by his side and Marissa had Summer on hers.

''THIS IS SO …EUW'' summer said and looked down the hall filled with students.

''Summer shut up. Don't say stuff like that out loud… at least not here'' Marissa shout whispered at her and looked around to see if any one heard her friend.

''it isn't that bad. What to you guys have now ?'' Ryan said and they all took out schedules from pockets or purses.

''math'' Summer and Seth said at the same time. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes and sighed to make it clear for the other that they were not happy with this. But of course they were especially here where they know almost nobody.

''what do you guys have?'' Summer asked.

''English'' Marissa said and looked at Ryan in question.

''and I have biology… ugh great …'' he said and already looked sleepy. They laughed a little at Ryan's face expression and them started walking down the hall to find the classrooms. They walked past red lockers and at one of them stood Santana. Marissa's eyes went straight up and down her body without even noticing it herself. Santana saw this and just smirked at Marissa. Marissa saw the smirk and instantly turned her gaze away from the Latina in a cheerleading uniform and cleared her thought.

''you okey?'' she heard Ryan ask. She looked at him and squeezed his hand a little.

''yeah sure why wouldn't I be'' she said with a shrug and smiled. Ryan looked at her a little concerned but then decided to forget about it and looked over to Seth who was talking to him about checking out if there is any comic book clubs here.

_**O-O**_

Santana was already feeling hot today and being checked out by that rich girl was just adding to her amount of badass confidents. That girl was supper hot. Santana slammed her locker shut and headed for her English class, she was already late so she hurried a little but not enough to make her look interested in school. On her way there she thought about the girl and why she was holding that guys hand. 'They must be a couple but why would she check me out then right in front of him. Maybe she wasn't checking me out or maybe he doesn't know she's gay/bi or maybe and this is the most logical option she just couldn't keep her eyes of me.' Santana thought and while having her HBIC smirk on. When she entered English class she saw the girl she was just thinking of sitting next to a window. Santana's smirk grew bigger and she went to sit next to the new girl when Brittany's voice enters her head

''San, come sit here'' Santana looked at Brittany and saw her dragging out the chair next to her so Santana could sit right down, then Santana looked over at the mysterious girl again and met with her eyes. And then over at Brittany again and met her beautiful blue eyes.

_**Hi thank you for reading I'm not sure where this story is going yet ! haha Brittana end game or Merissa and Santana (Martana maybe?) let me know what you think! Should I continue, do you like it ? review and let me know and feel free to give me ideas !**_


End file.
